


Shadow of the Dark

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Series: Transcendence [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breathplay, Dark, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, No Spoilers, POV First Person, Sensuality, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren's POV - follow up to 'Tasting the Light'</p><p>Kylo Ren's inner turmoil comes as a surprise to himself - all the while testing out his strength on the power-hungry General Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE. 
> 
> just got out of the show last night

The Light within me holds shadows, so absolute and dark that my mother's call is quieted to the thinnest, voiceless whisper of a shallow breath. 

General Hux stills beneath me, enraptured of the shadow I cast over his trembling form – never have I seen him so in awe and terror – he excites me, he evokes a kind of mixture...a potent Darkness and Light, which only Jedi Masters can withstand...that of the Sith and fallen warriors of the Republic. 

No malice is held in his voice, his eyes glare without the barest amount of hate...what is it I wonder...why does he squint up at me so intently?  
His small whimpering cries so earnest and free, again, why is he so hungry for my touch when I only graze his leaking length with the cold veil of the Dark Force? 

This madness, this intangible, beautiful, all-consuming madness – he dares not to lay a hand on my limbs – does he fear the lick of my saber once feeling the source of the Darkness wrapping around him, searching out his memories, his secrets hidden deep behind the cover of his submission. 

Why does General Hux submit so easily? 

“Please-,” General Hux's shaky hiss is almost as startling as the openness of his mind becomes, his past and present becoming a gray river, a mixture of Light and Dark, my sway over the Force adding ripples to his already tumultuous psyche – his gloved hands grip the sides of his head as if to shut out the simultaneous push and pull of the Force, “You're overwhelming me.” 

His body invites rather than repelles the caress of the Dark Force, I have not yet touched him and still...his entire body vibrates and welcomes the shadows of the Light, his nerves taste the bleakness especially past the point where the Dark Force sears the affected in their mind and alters their thinking. 

So starved of the Dark is the shining bleak trickle of his soul where he feeds the miniscule Dark within, he wills me to devour the Light which sparks and blends with the shadows of his heart, he begs me with the unhindered sanctity to quell his Dark side, and quash the remaining white defects in his psyche. 

General Hux, in his mind, does not beg for my pause, but for my prolongation – not for a conclusion, but for a continuation...how do I continue? 

Where else might I find another who's unique blend of both Forces becomes the most beautiful, maddening, and battling confusion? 

How else should I affect General Hux where the Light lurks and Dark gnaws for absolution? 

Supreme Leader Snoke, help me, I am succumbing... 

I am... 

I am... 

I am... 

I am...your student. 

...your heir...

...your son...

Call to me... 

I am succumbing.

**Author's Note:**

> -& have been typing with my crippled forefinger throughout...if only i can get this blood off the keyboard XD
> 
> oh, well, i had fun with this pairing~!
> 
> for now this is a one-shot, because i'm a horrid procrastinator that needs a good shot of stupidity once in a while XP


End file.
